


Truth or dare

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Party Games, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: At a Party, the gang plays truth or dare and somehow Blaine ends up having to lick something off of Sam’s abs. They both get turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

You would have thought Blaine would've learned to say no to party games after the spin the bottle debacle at Rachel Berry's during his sophomore year.

You would have been wrong.

Gathered in Sugar’s basement, with the rest of the glee club, most of whom were more than a little drunk, Blaine settled himself into a loose circle with his friends to play truth or dare - luck of the draw. There were two piles of cards, dares and truths, and, when it was your turn, you had to draw one and either complete the dare or answer the question.

It was fun.

So far, Ryder had admitted to being a Brony, Joe had demonstrated his secret party trick (he could put his ankles behind his head and support his body weight on his hands) and Brittany had told everyone that she believed Lord Tubbington had had a paw in the Kennedy assassination.

The things that came out of Brittany's mouth were generally entertaining.

Grabbing a dare card, Blaine read, “Have the person on your right go to the kitchen and pick a food which you will then have to lick off the abs of the person to your left.”

“Brittany, go grab something!” Tina crowed, clearly not trusting Brittany to realize she was seated on Blaine's right.

“Okay,” the blonde Cheerio said, hopping up and trotting out of the room.

Desperately, Blaine said, “Tina! Go with her! I don't want her to come back with hot sauce…or a potato.”

Thankfully, Tina followed Brittany, but Sam asked, “How would you lick a potato off of me?”

Because of course Sam was seated to his left. “I have no idea. Hopefully they'll find something that isn't too gross.”

“Maple syrup maybe,” Sam offered, tugging off his shirt and scratching his belly lightly. “Oooh, maybe pudding.”

“You really think Brittany is going to pick anything so obvious?” Artie asked with a doubtful expression. “My bet is a can of tomato soup.”

Ick.

A minute later, Brittany returned with a small plastic container. Standing over Sam, who had reclined on his back, she drizzled trails of thick, creamy, white goo all over Sam's belly and up onto his chest.

Blaine blinked and opened his mouth to comment, but found himself at a loss for words. The image before him was...a bit obscene and more than a little sexual.

“Oh, boy,” Unique said from where she sat across the circle. “Do you have any idea what you look like?”

Sam picked up his head and looked down the length of his body before giggling. “Oh my God!”

“What is that?” Blaine asked, voice hitting an embarrassingly high note.

“Cinnabon frosting,” Sugar told him with a devilish grin. “Daddy has a contact and buys it by the gallon.”

Frosting. Of course. It just looked like several someones had jerked off all over Sam.

“Okay,” he said, stealing himself and leaning over Sam, dragging his tongue through the groove between two defined muscles.

Sam's breath hitched a little and Blaine made a note to ask his friend if he was ticklish. The too sweet frosting filled Blaine’s mouth, coating his tongue and lips as he lapped at Sam's skin. He tried to work quickly, as doing this in a room full of their friends had the potential to become really embarrassing.

By the time he got to Sam's chest, he was at half mast in his jeans. When his chin dragged over tight nipple, Sam actually gasped but Blaine pulled back quickly. “Done.”

Sam sat up, but not before Blaine saw he was in the same nebulous state of quasi-arousal.

Everyone was polite enough to ignore this as Sam grabbed a truth card, then blinked. “Really? Have you ever had sexual thoughts about a member of your own sex? Yes, okay. Next.”

Party games were embarrassing…but they could also be illuminating.

* * *

Comments?


End file.
